Boomer
Boomer Jojo Boomer is a Rowdyruff Boy who was once created by Mojo Jojo but he was destroy and then brought back to life by HIM. He started as a villain for Slade’s team and then reformed for the rest for the series as an ally and an awesome friend to his friends He is the fifth main member of M.O.D.A.B to join the team after a bit of soul searching.. His role also grew more important eventually replacing Dib as a main character alongside Lizbeth and Bender. He eventually left the team along with Lizbeth since he didn't want Lizbeth to be alone, since she feel she was causing her friends to die left and right due to her presence (which was not completely false). Brick and Butch didn't join him and decided to stay with the group. Greatest Strength: His loyalty to others (especially Nina, Lizbeth and Dib) Greatest Weakness: He's not all that smart and this comes back to bite him often. Voiced by: Rob Paulsen Alignment: Good (Formerly Evil in The Beginning) Occupation's: Member of M.O.D.A.B, Second in Command to the Child Avengers. Best Friends: Nina Cortex, Lizbeth, Dib, Brick, Butch, Kick Ass, Vinny, Garak, Edward Kenway Worst Enemies: The Joker, Wicked Witch (Once Upon A Time), Peter Pan (Once Upon A Time) and the Powerpunk Girls Physical Appearance Basically he looks like a male version of Bubbles as he is her counter part except he wear darker blue clothes Personality The only thing that he and Bubbles share Boomer is that both of them can be stupid at times. He’s a bit of a loudmouth due to his personality, and it gets on some of his friends nerves. He is often neglected as a sixth ranger no matter where he is but he takes it in stride however. If anything has shown indication he is the most girl crazy of all the heroes since he has had crushed on Bubbles, Nina and Lizbeth through out the series in that order. He has also shown to be easily shy which is somewhat prominent in his interactions with the former two and very much so with the latter. He is a devoted friend however to his many friends and helps whenever it's needed, particularly with Lizbeth and Nina. He is also a devoted love to Nina, but always has emotional closeness and feeling towards Lizbeth. While Nina gets jealous of this she takes in it stride, and she helps him by getting him as Lizbeth's assistant while Heloise is gone knowing how Boomer will need someone to talk to. He has developed close friendships with many characters since his turn in particular Dib, Lizbeth, Nina and Oswald. Because of his loyalty and honesty he is marked as a Descendant, alongside his friends Dib, Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper and Scorpion. Appearances He is one of the most consistent characters alongside Bender, Skipper, Lizbeth, Nina, Django, The V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Hades The Beginning Here he made his debut, as a minion of Slade and his team he spend most of the story as. He loved Bubbles but when he found out that she loved Dib he eventually decided to turn against his leader, and help the heroes. He provided himself a good ally due to this. While Dib and Bubbles fought Slade Boomer fought his brothers Brick and Butch. It was the hardest fight of his life but he won. And after words he helped turn them into guys. Slade Strikes Back: He returned trying to find Dib for most of the story, but he was caught by Slade and his new allies. However, he escaped with the help of a turncoat Nina who he fell for, Having escaped he continued his quest to find Dib and defeat Slade, but little did he realize Slade wasn’t the major mastermind, but a revived Joker. He along with some new friends like Beast Boy and Meowth fought Joker. The V Team Island Adventure: Boomer then returned to surprise the others with Nina, suspecting Eddy and the V Team of wrong. They corrected him and then showed their new friends Crash and Coco. After the fact, He was surprised to see Bender on the adventure too and Bender explained the situation to him. Then he helped the gang against Uka Uka and his henchmen. The Great Time Travel Adventure: For a third time he came back with a larger role. Boomer was beginning to realize he was falling in love with the “new” Lizbeth he saw in the V Team Island Adventure. Boomer helped the heroes as usual, but kept getting distracted by his feeling towards Lizbeth. It got out of hand and Nina broke up with him. Boomer spend more time with Lizbeth and he was touched when she revealed that the reason she called her name Liz was because he affection ally calls her it. Lizbeth knew about his crush, but stayed friends with him and is trying to help him get Nina back. His persistence paid off when Lizbeth helped him save Nina and they got back together and Nina realized that she couldn't blame him or Lizbeth for the love he has for the latter. Soon He learns that Nina was sick from cancer, he didn't take it well and fell in depression at the reveal once again falling into despair. Boomer and Lizbeth the ones most concerned went so far to hire one of the greatest doctors to help, Boomer's response was to hug Lizbeth immensely and then apologizing for it considering that he didn't take into custom that she is socially awkward. Currently Boomer is now spending time with Nina and his brothers waiting for the next big adventure although he wonders how they got here. Boomer is surprised to see snow on the ground as he leaves for a date with a dolled up Nina. Now he his brothers and a bunch of his friends are preparing for a big Christmas party for Nina and Lizbeth. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Boomer is returning for this adventure and for the first time he has his brothers with him. This time he is dealing with Discord who screwed with his siblings and tried to kill his friends Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen, Marceline, Django, Finn, Ice King and King Julian. He is also dealing with the new comer villain Sigma. Boomer simply finds the chocolate rain just funny as does his brothers, after wards he goes on a double date with Dib, Bubbles and Nina and get trapped by Gideon and Whooping Crane. Thankfully his girlfriend saves them by snarking at their captives. Boomer gets worried about the situation after Gosalyn's death and fears for Lizbeth as her annoyance at Dib and Bender's bickering and then realizing she's hiding her true broken feelings from them. Boomer and his brothers join the Membrane Elite and he helps in the war with the Dystopian and Sigma forces. He finds a special ring and he learns it's purpose from Princess Celestia and also Discord. Boomer, then at Psychonauts universe, helps Dib, X and the others fight back Loboto's forces. He is called up by the Crusaders and Lizbeth to meet about the latter's plan with the groups as he shares Lizbeth's point of view that the issues between their friends is a cock fight. She reveals everything to him mostly her involvement with MD and Bender's previous dealings with their enemy Discord. While peeved about the latter, he realizes the jerk had a point after thinking it through and with the former he puts Scorpion into consideration. He leaves afterwards ready to help Liz get the team back. He calls her up and asks her for ideas on their predicament. It seems she has an idea. He finds the sixth one after getting punted by Veger, who shows up demanding. The Two get into a fight which alerts Carmelita and she goes after them. After he wins, he is brought to the office for questioning. Through Discord he learns that his brothers were used for tools by Vilgax as well as Bender's role in bringing them in. Like Dib, he isn't surprised at this, but he's happier since Bender did give him closure where his brothers were. He also guesses that John Price is working with Lizbeth. He shares Lizbeth's point of view on the team's fight and they both force them to work with each together. Boomer then helps Dib and X defeat Sigma eliminating him and his forces from the war. Boomer helps his friends save the abnormality and like them he is depressed to sacrifice Dib (who does it of his own choice). The Wrath of God of War Rises Boomer joins the story to act as Lizbeth's sidekick and to help her deal with their enemies. This story is meant to foreshadow the role Boomer and Lizbeth becoming a couple and in a relationship. Rather than join a team, Boomer directly joins with her and Maka. Boomer also get involves with The V Crusaders and learns many people actively encourages a romantic relationship between them. He also clashes with Clemont for Lizbeth's advances understanding what Nina felt like back in The Great Time Travel Adventure. After the head mastermind's defeat, Boomer leaves back home with Vinny, Lizbeth and Kick Ass taking him home. In the future, Boomer and Lizbeth are living together with her other team mates as Ciel believes in all of them keeping close contact and they seem happy though they always contact Nina as well and keep in touch with her. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate The Legend of Maka Albarn Boomer joins with Lizbeth, Pinky ,The Brain, Garak and The V Crusaders to help Maka from dying. By the time this story rolled around, Lizbeth is officially his girlfriend after Lizbeth rescued him in The Final Stand and had her realization that she is in love with him. They moved out and now live together in a real estate while still going to school, for Boomer to learn and Lizbeth to keep an eye on him and anything she thinks of. Boomer has taken a level in badass over the years as he decides to give up having super powers since he didn't like being seen as a freak by his classmates in class and hones himself to become like his girlfriend Lizbeth though he is less masculine than her. He also is a bit more intelligent than he was before. He also ended up getting the same procedure Lizbeth had placed on her, and as a result grew to his maximum height, making him taller than Liz for a while, His body became ridiculously well built which Lizbeth found herself impressed with, when she saw him post procedure. Despite his new strength, speed, height and physical looks he is still the sweet guy he was before. He also uses his PPZ to make people think he's a nerd when in reality he isn't one and could kick people's asses with ease who try to push his frienda around Before, it Boomer has an assignment to write an essay to write on who his hero, and he wants to write on Lizbeth since he sees her as his hero after Lizbeth trains for her Multi-Universal high school athletics where she joined the teams and she agrees to be written on her. Boomer is at The Paradise Lost Kingdom with Lizbeth, Brain and Pinky when they learn about Maka's incident on her birthday and he goes to see what's wrong. When he learns how come and is told about the courage kingdom by Maka and Lizbeth, He believes going there is the solution to the problem. After this he works with Lizbeth, Maka , Hunson and The V crusaders on something. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Edd, Darkwing are all brought back temporaliy from the dead by Lizbeth, Boomer, Hunson Abadeer, Maka, Soul and The V Crusaders though they're all don't know who they are haven lost their memories so Nina, Marceline, Starfire, Jorgen, Finn, Julian and Django who Lizbeth called help do it while Boomer has a picnic date with Lizbeth where the two talk about what went on when Garak infroms of an attack on the Paradise Kingdom where they all go to.Boomer and Lizbeth both start getting supsicous as Nina brngs up aren't they forgetting someone. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Ichabod helps Lizbeth and Boomer investigate and that learn it was Crowley and then meet Pan.. Homer reveals that Springfield is underattack whih gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. Lizbeth, Boomer,, Nina, Hunson and Clemont all go off on their own in which they go the Kwie E Mart where they find out Garak is there and that Bender is there too. The Five go after him and eventually corner, Bender, Isabella, Skipper and Suede who they ask why they're there and they explain, Lizbeth, Nina and the others lead the others to him where they reunite only for Discord to arrive and scare the crap out of everyone. Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Darkwing, Casper, Wendy, Starfire, Julian, Jorgen, Nina, Finn, Marceline and Django with Hunson wander into cavern 1 where time in Casper and Wendy's Universe froze and they did everything possible in the world. They end up stumbing upon a loyalty which Lizbeth and Boomer pass and go looking for a piece of the final puzzle piece. Boomer and Lizbeth go with The P Team and The V Crusaders, Hunson and Mr.Gold to stop Pan which means taking down his boys and then him. Pan however escapes absorbs the Niburu power and repeat themselves which doesn't work as planned. Pan tries to kill him and Lizbeth with Maka, However Mr.Gold shows up and manages to kill Pan, with them all thinking he safriced himsef to stop his father. Boomer and Lizbeth with Dib and the others are eaten by the Niburu leaving up to the angel and robot. After being brought back by Castiel, Boomer decides to leave for normalness since he and Lizbeth state they can't keep doing this as they have lives, responsiblities, careers and all the stuff to look forward to as one gets older. The Alternate Ending to LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour In the Alternate Ending planned, Boomer would still be with his friends, he would be in a relationship with Lizbeth, and the two of them would act with Dib a lot. When Bender shows up saying odd things about the others being dead and Darkwing being a psychotic justice enforcer. Boomer goes with Lizbeth go to Marceline and asks what's up with him. Boomer also assumes that Discord is acting odd too since he called him earlier and Discord acted just as confused. Relationships Nina Cortex (Girlfriend for most of the series) Nina and Boomer are a couple that was formed in Slade Strikes Back. These two are close and care for each other as shown many times. However it was not always perfect, as In The Great Time Travel Adventure Nina thought a love triangle was forming with Boomer's developing feelings towards Lizbeth. She broke up with him and avoided talking to either of them. However Lizbeth set things forward and got the two back together. He is in depression because he found out the Nina has cancer and that she'll die unless the doctor can find OO negative blood type. Fortunately luck smiles upon him when Pinky calls Boomer to tell that Nina will be saved and he is overjoyed when it happens. Boomer also would like Nina to join the Child Avengers to like him but that may have to wait. Nina however broke up with him good in the future due to his antics. Boomer was heartbroken and couldn't do anything without her. Nina moved out of the castle and she talked with Lizbeth who confessed she liked Boomer too. Nina getting over her jealously and sympathizing with Milo's death tells her to go after Boomer as Liz is the only person who knows how to make Boomer truly happy and vice versa. What Nina is doing after this is unknown. Bubbles (His female counter part and old love interest) Brick and Butch (Brothers) Lizbeth (His Close Friend and eventual 2nd Girlfriend) These two didn't have much of a friendship due to a lack of interaction. But starting from the Great Time Travel Adventure Boomer and Lizbeth developed a very good friendship. Boomer fell in love with Lizbeth and began paying more attention to her than Nina. Lizbeth is very helpful to him and cares for his well being which got Nina's jealousy thinking it was more than that. Boomer knows she is scary when she is angered and doesn't do anything to make her angry as like Bender, he knows nice people are terrifying when they are pushed too far. Even when Boomer and Nina got back together, he still loved Lizbeth who brought them back together. Boomer and Lizbeth learn to their shock that Nina has a potential chance of dying from a disease and Lizbeth tries harder than anyone to cheer up and help Boomer wanting him to be happy. Boomer is occasionally embarrassed about his feeling to her and the fact that Lizbeth is stronger than him as a broken leg and arm by accident could tell. Boomer sometimes calls her Liz affectionately when he feels particularly lovey dopey. They are also great foils too, Boomer is a dumb, blonde, social, energetic and slightly fat boy who wears blue while Lizbeth is a brilliant, black haired, socially awkward, calm and thin girl who wears red. They are similar though in some regards especially the fact they are both adorkable. He is recruited by Lizbeth and Nick Fury to join the Avengers as Lizbeth's right hand. Nick Fury choose both of them because he noticed that both of them are better than they can be and wants to bring it out in them. He is also her apprentice on occasion and he does need help on occasion and since Nina or his brothers aren't always around, he goes to her. Many of his friends poke fun at Boomer or her regarding the unresolved tension between them and can clearly see what goes on between the.two. He helped Lizbeth loads of times especially in Wrath of God of War Rises where he joins up with her to fight Ares. This is when it becomes the most clear their tension, as they always sleep in the same bed or sleeping bag , a later part Lizbeth rescues Boomer from people attempting to kidnap him, the two share intimate talks with each other and how much Maka teases her about Boomer as they act like a couple in their interactions. He also is very sympathetic to her and the problems she undergoes. Like wherever she goes through hell in the heroes' adventures and being painfully aware of her actions, he sympathizes. This is most prominently shown at Milo's funeral where he heard Lizbeth playing a piano and singing this song which teared Boomer up to While Boomer and Lizbeth are not boyfriend/girlfriend Lizbeth definitely has a violently protective girlfriend side to defending and helping Boomer which she did when she shamed the whole home town when they booed him over a slip in baseball and drove him to suicide. This being one of the most notable times she saved Boomer, Boomer himself once saved her during an incident regarding werewolves and vampires. One big way to anger her is harming Boomer or being a asshole to him. At least at first this she wasn't in love with Boomer, until they both lost their loved ones and Lizbeth began realizing she was in love with Boomer a while after Milo's death which she confessed to Nina when she moved out. Boomer's crush paid off in the end as she confessed this to him under Nina and Milo's urging. They eventually moved out to live together in a mansion with V, Zero, Ciel, Alucard, Linkara helping. They lived there for years when not in the kingdom next door to The V Crusaders head quarters. She keeps her eye on Boomer even when he starts high school despite the fact that she doesn't go to school. Though Boomer warns her that the kids will see her as Boomer's sexy eye candy girlfriend as his jaw dropped when he saw how much she grew and changed physically before then. In The Legend of Maka Albarn they both appear to help Maka and the rest with Maka being quite happy that her two friends are now together after so much tension. Boomer before this has to write an essay on his hero for school and he picked her for it which makes her laugh a little. After she practices for the Multi-Universal high school Olympics, she decides to help him but they`re interrupted by Garak who gives the news. There is an apparent gender role reversal with them as Boomer plays the role of compassionate, submissive, and physically vulnerable character to her strong, and emotionally hardened character, typically to a strong male lead though Liz is one for compassion. RJ even made mention to this when he saw them have a discussion by calling Boomer "the chick" and Lizbeth "the dude" Dib (Best friend) Oswald (The first and only friend he made when he was a villain and one of the reason's he's a hero) Vinny Vinny becomes one of Boomer`s newest best friends as well as one of Lizbeth`s as they both decide to take him in a joint decision. Vinny quickly grows to love Boomer and Lizbeth as his owners and Boomer definitely invokes a boy and his dog cliche as well Vinny helps Boomer with his problems and tasks while encouraging Boomer`to act on his liking towards Lizbeth. Mako Mori Boomer also meets her in The Wrath of The God of War rises and is surprised as much as Lizbeth to learn she is her aunt. Mako Mori takes to him quickly and treats him as he were a member of her family. Kick Ass Garak A New friend of Boomer is Elim Garak who helps his girlfriend Lizbeth save him in The Final Stand and helps in The Legend of Maka Albarn Wicked Witch of The West (Once Upon A Time) Boomer's archenemy in The Legend of Maka Albarn while her partner Ra's Al Ghul is Lizbeth's giving both of them issues. Zelena is on him trying to take away everything he has, his brothers (which something is happening to already), his friends, his parents, trying to turn his ex girlfriend evil again and such. Maka Albarn Zeus Allies: Dib, Edd, Bender, Bubbles, Nina Cortex (Former Girlfriend), Milo, Lizbeth (Girlfriend), Brick, Butch, Peep, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Crash and Coco Bandicoot, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Dr. Doofenschitmz, Stewie, Oscar, Skipper, Emperor X, King Julian, Starfire, Jorgen, Django, Finn, Ice King, Marceline, Axel, Agent 9, Ada Wong, Tails, Cosmo, Luigi, Beast Boy, the Genie, Iago, Oswald, the V Team, (On and Off), Raz, Crypto, RJ, Cassandra, Android 18, Sagat, Delta Force, Princess Celestia, Megaman X, Hiscord, Yakko, Wacko, Dot, John Price, Miss Marie, Vinny Kickass, Hit Girl, Maka Albarn Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Eddy and the V Team, (On and Off) Uka Uka, Marceline’s dad, the Joker, Darkwarrior Duck, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Ares, James Moriarty, Khan, Ra's Al Ghul, Shinnok, Katherine Trivia Boomer has the most crushes in the series, Bubbles in the Beginning, Nina in Slade Strikes Back and Lizbeth in The Great Time Travel Adventure. He doesn't get Bubbles, Loses Nina in the future and Lizbeth gets him in the future. He did not appear in The Grand Summer Season Trek or Totally Mobian Spies. In The former Almost all of the founders of M.O.D.A.B Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth and Edd weren't in the story either The Great Time Travel Adventure was where he had his biggest role yet, Alongside Lizbeth is the only person who knows the biggest secret of the Multi-Universe and it's characters He's tied with Edd for the amount of stories he's in. Boomer like Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Edd and Nina is going to meet and fight Discord for the Multi-Universe. Lots of Boomer's good has been as a result of love. He became good to help Bubbles who he was in love with, He tried to convince Nina to be good was his main reason for fighting Slade and Boomer tried to be a better and more confident person to impress Lizbeth. This succeeded with Nina as she did turn and with Lizbeth, he didn't need to be better since Liz knew he was a good hearted soul and he didn't need to change to please her. Boomer is the only member of M.O.D.A.B apart from Lizbeth who collaborated with the Striker Force and The Bodyguard Unit despite not being a member of the team His favorite things are Burgers, Girls especially if they're Tomboys, fighting crime, hanging with his best friends/brothers and video games.He likes lots of things but he had to pick some for his favorites. Boomer is the hero other than Lizbeth most associated with The V Crusaders as he worked with them twice in Wrath of God of War Rises and The Legend of Maka Albarn. They also set out to rescue him in The Final Stand for Lizbeth. YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 003_0007.jpg YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 002_0001.jpg YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 003_0002.jpg YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 003_0003.jpg YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 003_0004.jpg YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 003_0005.jpg YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 003_0006.jpg YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 003_0008.jpg YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 003_0009.jpg 637px-Boomer-boomer-rowdyruff-boys-33864431-1018-766.png Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Partial Human Category:Main Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters hailing from the Powerpuff Girls Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Kid Heroes Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Sidekicks Category:Blondes Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Second in Command Category:Child Avengers Category:Breakout Characters Category:Descendants Category:Cute Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Sibling Category:Action Hero Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in the Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B Founders Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Deuteragonists Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:B Team Members that appeared in the Beginning Category:Apprentices Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Fifth in Command Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters in The Membrane Elite Storyline Category:Major Characters in The Beginning Category:Major Characters in the Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Pawns Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Heroes who save the day Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Speedsters Category:Artificial Human Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of Slade Strikes Back Category:Major Heroes of The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Fettered Characters Category:Boomer and Nina Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Main Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Boyfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Feminine Boy Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:M.O.D.A.B Members appearng in LOTM: Darkness Incarnated Category:B Team Members appearing in LOTM: Darkness Incarnated Category:Lizbeth and Boomer Category:Adventurers Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Villain's Crush Category:Amazon Chaser Category:Love Interests of Nina Cortex Category:Love Interests of Lizbeth Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Honorary Members of The V Crusaders Category:Amicable Exes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rob Paulsen Category:Major Characters of The Slade's Ensemble storyline Category:Main Characters of The M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Beginning Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of Maka Albarn Category:Badass Normal Category:Main Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The Action Crusaders's Allies Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Beginning Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in Slade Strikes Back Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Nicest Characters Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Kids who have matured Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters out of Focus Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Main Heroes in Nightosphere Most Wanted Category:Heroes in Nightosphere Most Wanted Category:Main Characters in Nightosphere Most Wanted Category:Characters in Nightosphere Most Wanted